


Humanity

by FandomizedWriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Compulsion, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Revenge, Smut, gala - Freeform, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomizedWriter/pseuds/FandomizedWriter
Summary: Now with the power of an Original vampire Lucien had everything, everything except his complete revenge on the all mighty Klaus Mikaelson. With the help of a witch he had tracked down the only woman who in thousands of years Klaus had fallen in love with. Miss Caroline Forbes. Adding her name to his list of evil todo’s he created the plan to kidnap, drain the vervain and compel the newbie vampire to be his.In this fan fiction Klaus does have hope but Caroline did not have Alaric’s twins.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Lucien Castle/Caroline Forbes, Lucien Castle/Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. The Beginning

**Lucien Castle**

Now with the power of an Original vampire Lucien had everything, everything except his complete revenge on the all mighty Klaus Mikaelson. With the help of a witch he had tracked down the only woman who in thousands of years Klaus had fallen in love with. Miss Caroline Forbes. Adding her name to his list of evil todo’s he created the plan to kidnap, drain the vervain and compel the newbie vampire to be his.

For hours he watched the blonde, going about her usual routine, he could see what Klaus saw in the girl. It was late at night and the girl was alone as she walked to her car with various shopping bags in hand, he vamp sped around her as the woman unloaded the bags into the trunk of her vehicle. “Hello Miss. Forbes.” Her frightened reaction as he spun around to face him brought a sinister smile to Lucien’s face. Not allowing her a chance to speak he snapped her neck and caught her in before her lifeless body could fall to the pavement, and placed her into the trunk of her own car. Grabbing the keys the woman dropped when he killed her, well temporarily killed her, he got into the drivers seat and began driving to New Orleans. In a few hours he would have to pull over and snap her neck again or inject her with a good not so healthy dose of vervain, he couldn’t have her waking up before he was ready.

Nine hours later he and the girl in the trunk arrived in New Orleans, parked in front of his building he pulled the blonde out of the car and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to his penthouse apartment. Once inside he tied her to a chair with vervain rope that was on top of a clear tarp, he wasn’t about to ruin his hardwood floors with her blood.

**Caroline Forbes**

The last thing she remembered was hands on each side of her head before darkness, and then she gasped for air as she woke up from a semi dead state. She looked around wildly for a moment, recognizing nothing of her surroundings. Then she realized that her wrists, ankles and around her waist, when she pulled against it her skin burned against the corse rope. “Damn it!” Caroline struggled against the vervain drenched restraints, all until she felt hands grip each of her shoulders. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, not with what is going to happen next. Why add even more pain.” Caroline’s breathing slightly increased with fear as she heard the voice that surprised her before her neck was broken. Her blue eyes watched as the man came into view, his fashion sense resembled both Elijah and Klaus, two people whom she hadn’t seen in years.

The stranger before her placed his hands on her bare knees, inches below the skirt of her barbie pink sundress, he leaned down and his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath. “You and I are going to have quite a bit of fun together. And you are going to help me get revenge on an old friend of mine and an old flame of yours.” In a flash his hands left her skin and a knife was in his hand, slowly he dug the blade into her flesh and carved a Joker like grin into her mouth. Her scream stifled by the newly separated skin, until her vamp healing returned her face to its original state except for the blood dripping down her chin.

It wasn’t long before the man was slicing into her wrists and placed pins into the fresh wounds to prevent her from healing, her screaming as he did. “Why? Why are you doing this to me?” Tears began to run down her cheeks as he continued to carve into her flesh as if she was a halloween pumpkin. “I need to bleed you of the vervain you have ingested, for my plan to need to be a hundred percent mine.” Then he leaned down again and forcibly pressed his lips to hers, until she bit down hard on his lower lip. Bringing a growl and a frightening smile to his lips. “Feisty aren’t we?” Caroline watched as he wiped away the blood and then as he sliced a new smile onto her features and again put pins in to avoid her supernatural healing.

Hours passed by as her blood drained from her body, Caroline was exhausted and barely conscious; however each time she was about to fall asleep her torturer would stab a knife into her thigh and pin the wound open. The blonde watched the sunrise and sunset, all while she listened to her blood drip onto the plastic sheet below her. “Lets test shall we?” The man again approached her, removed the pins from her Joker smile and put his face a mere inch from her own. “Caroline, tell me, what is your deepest, darkest secret?” His hazel hue bore into her own blue eyes, she wanted to fight it but knew the feeling all too well of being compelled; when she was still human Damon often used compulsion to get her to do his bidding. “Years ago Klaus offered me a first class ticket to New Orleans, to show me the music, food and culture; he said that he could show me the world. And I really wanted to go, I thought about it often, I still think about it about him.” After she finished talking Caroline internally cursed herself, was that really her deepest, darkest secret?

“Lovely.” One by one the man removed the pins and slower than usual her wounds healed, and then the rope binding her to the chair. “Stand.” Against her will she got to her feet and weakly she stood. Caroline watched as the man walked to the fridge and back, holding a blood bag. “Caroline dear, you will stay in this apartment until I say so.” His empty hand rested against her arm. “I will stay in this apartment until you say so.” She repeated his words and looked down at his hand before stepping away. “Drink.” Quickly she snatched the blood bag from his hand and brought the opening to her lips, drinking it to the last drop before throwing the empty bag to the floor.

Caroline backed away from the man until her back hit the cool glass of the window. “Who the hell are you?”

**Lucien Castle**

The girl intrigued him, even while he bled her of vervain she remained stubborn and even now as he had the ability to compel her the blonde remained feisty and resilient. Even though he admired that fire within her Lucien knew that he had to break her, and would enjoy doing so. Approaching the woman’s retreating form Lucien tugged on her chin forcing her look at him, “How rude of me darling, Lucien Castle, lovely to meet your acquaintance Miss. Forbes.” The young vampire in front of him roughly pulled away from him and tried to speed toward the door, only to be stopped by his compulsion at the threshold; her attempted escape bringing a smug smile to his face.

Casually he walked up behind her and put his hands around his waist, forcibly pulling her against him. “Get away from me.” The words came in a threatening hiss as she tried to push him away. Lucien buried his nose in her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent, before whispering into her ear. “Your mine until I am done with you.”

**Caroline Forbes**

**One Week Later**

For the entirety of the week she had been tortured and for lack of other words raped by Lucien, if she had met him under different circumstances she would have been genuinely attracted to him; the man was typically her type, tall, dark, handsome and British according to Damon. He had taken her phone the night he kidnaped her and had texted her friends and mom that she had needed to take some ‘me time’ and went on a mini road trip vacation. Which apparently nobody questioned. When the sun rose and she looked out over the city she put the pieces together that she was currently in New Orleans, in the place she so often thought of escaping too. This would be the second time she had been kidnaped in order to get to Klaus.

For the whole time she was there Caroline had been wearing either her newly dry-cleaned sundress or one of her captures t-shirts, only allowed to move around the apartment. Caroline was completely cut off from the world, always questioning if or when she would be used as a game piece to get at Klaus. “Caroline darling.” Lucien came up behind her and placed his lips against her neck, from the last few days she learned that every time she pushed him away or fought him it only spurred him on. “Take my credit card and go buy yourself some nice things. And you need to get a ballgown and the other items to go with it, I want you to look breathtaking because tonight I am taking you to a gala at The Mikaelson’s.” Lucien urged her to turn around to face him, his eyes boring into her soul. “You will be back here as soon as you're done.”

Lucien had his driver take her around the city to the most expensive boutiques where she purchased plenty of clothes and other necessities along with what she would wear to the event tonight. And as she was compelled to do she returned right back to the apartment to get ready for the masquerade. First she wondered into the bedroom and set the shopping bags down at the end of the bed, the place where daily she was violated. Suddenly she was brought out of her awful reverie by a pair of hands roaming her body. “Looks like you had a good shopping trip. Did you buy a dress for tonight?” Caroline felt a horrible chill run up her spine as his hand pulled her hair away from her neck and his heated breath touched her skin. Forcing her to recoil from him, which did not faze him.

Slowly Caroline got herself ready, first she showered and dried her hair bore she did her makeup in a natural glam-ish before beginning to work on her hair. She used the new curling wand to refine her natural curls, and pinned one side behind her ear before touching her gold curls up with hairspray to hold the style. She then put on a simple yet elegant pair of earrings and then she tossed the towel that was around her naked form to the floor, putting on her matching black bra and underwear. Lastly she slid into her new royal blue formal dress with touches of black lace and stepped into her black high heels. 

Then Lucien entered the room wearing a tuxedo, already ready without having stepped foot into the bedroom. “Perfection love, you look absolutely ravishing.” Afraid she stepped backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, the man before her still approaching until yet again his pupils dilated as he began to compel her. “Tonight you will do whatever I say and you will not leave my side unless I say you can.”

For the duration of the car ride to the Mikaelson compound the two remained silent in the backseat while he slowly pulled up the skirt of her dress so that he could run his fingers up and down her bare thigh. Caroline sadly looking out the window wishing that the past week had all been a terrible nightmare. Her thoughts interrupted by the car coming to a stop, her entire body tensing at the thought of coming face to face with Klaus again. Lucien’s hand pulled her chin so she was looking into his eyes. “You will act as my girlfriend, my extremely affectionate, passionate, bubbly girlfriend.” And even though she wanted to refuse she was indeed under his compulsion until only god knows when that would end, it was almost like a switch flicked and she was forced to portray the woman he described. Before exiting the vehicle he leaned toward her and the pair shared a passionate but ultimately fake kiss.

Next to his side the two walked inside the compound, surrounded by many others she never felt so alone. With her arm in his they walked around the courtyard her bubbly smile plastered into place as Lucien worked the room, occasionally sharing a kiss. And then her breath halted in her throat the moment she saw Klaus, she wanted to go toward him, ask for help and tell him that Lucien’s using her to get to him but the compulsion stopped her. As Klaus approached her and her capture, Lucien put his free hand on the small of back and pulled her body closer to his.

“Hello love.” She could see the stunned surprise behind Klaus’s eyes as he took her in from head to toe.

“Klaus.”

**_A.N. : So this is how I pictured Caroline's hair and earrings for the Gala_ **

**_A.N. : And this is how I pictured Caroline's dress for the Gala, it took forever for me to find a dress that I could see Caroline wearing yet at the same time reflect the darkness currently consuming her. I included the front and back._ **


	2. The Realization

**Klaus Mikaelson**

The last person he thought he’d see tonight was Caroline, the last he saw her they were saying their final goodbye after a rather heated tryst in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house. As he looked at her now he couldn’t quite believe his eyes, she was as beautiful ever and stunning in blue. As his eyes roamed over her rather exquisite form he was brought back to the Mikaelson ball so long ago back in Mystic Falls. Klaus had hoped that one day she would show up at his door but he wouldn’t have imagined it happening this way, while she was in the arms of the first man he ever turned into a vampire and who was currently scheming against him. How could Caroline have ever met Lucien, let alone be his date to tonights gala.

“Klaus.”

Jealously flared within his chest as he watched Lucien tug the blonde close into his embrace and claim her lips as his property. “Hello mate, the lovely Caroline here tells me you know one another. Old acquaintances from her home town.” Since Lucien buried his sister alive and left her to die in a wooden box, each Mikaelson banded together and began plotting against their foe and began researching on how to reverse the spell that gave the traitor Original abilities and a bite laced with werewolf venom from all seven packs. If only there was a way to kill the man, for not even white oak nor ripping his heart from his chest seemed to do the job.

“Ouch, has it really been that long?” Feigning a hurt expression he locked eyes with the beautiful Caroline, though her lips held a seemingly happy smile her sapphire blue eyes told a different story. Though he couldn’t quite decipher the tale that hid behind her alluring hues. “I think that I was being generous when I described you as a friend, after all you did murder my best friend to break your curse.” Caroline cut in, her usual snarky stubbornness clear in her voice. Her sassiness being one of his many favourite things about the woman. “If I remember correctly love, the doppelgänger did in fact comeback to life.” With his trademark smirk he heard her breath catch in her throat, he obviously still affected her much in the same way she still affects him.

It was at that moment that he noticed Lucien’s hold on Caroline tighten considerably, the traitor pressing his lips against the young vampires temple before moving to whisper in her ear. “Caroline darling, go find us some champagne.”

**Caroline Forbes**

****From the look in Lucien’s eyes she knew that it was an order for her to leave the two men, and with her flawlessly faked smile she nodded her head before departing. Her eyes searching Klaus’s, trying to seek out his help without saying a word. Walking through the throng of people toward a server carrying a tray of champagne glasses, until she was cut off by none other than Rebekah Mikaelson. They had been friends in the past, their friendship always being on and off depending on what was going on in their lives. “Where’s the rest of the scooby gang?” Caroline glanced behind her shoulder to look at Lucien, worried that anything she might say would cause the man to harm her. “Mystic Falls. My friends are in Mystic Falls.” She bit down on her bottom lip, looking between Rebekah and Lucien. “Then what are you doing here Sweets?”

Lucien had compelled her not to tell anyone why she was in New Orleans, what was she supposed to say. “I . . . I’m uhhh . . .“ Again she turned her head to steal a glance at her captor, Lucien wanted the Mikaelson’s to know they were /together/ so she bet that, that was her safest response. “I’m with Lucien.” Caroline sidestepped the woman in front of her, eyes scanning the room for another server only to be blocked once again. “How did you two meet?” She could see that Rebekah was instantly suspicious at the mention of the mans name, she even noticed how the other blonde looked past her to see Lucien and Klaus still in conversation. “I met him . . . “ Another question that Caroline found herself unable to answer, she couldn’t even think of a way out of it. It felt like a blackness consumed her mind, she was utterly stuck. “Caroline?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think her way out of this, again worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Where’s my smile darling?” Lucien’s sudden presence behind her made her jump slightly, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her close to him. His free hand went her chin lifting her face to look at him, her phoney smile returning to her face at his request before he placed his lips to hers. Every time he touched her Caroline felt sick, she wanted to pull away but knew that if she did so he would do worse than he already had to her. “Come, we’ve shown our faces here, time for me to take you home.” A mixture of fear and sadness flooded inside her at his words, one of three things were going to happen to her and hopefully it was going to be the third. One he would beat or mutilate her, two he would rape her and three he’d be so wrapped up in his own evil plan that he’d leave her alone.

Later That Night

When they got back to the penthouse Lucien held her cellphone out to her apparently according to him she had done extremely well at the Gala and earned a phone call to anyone she wanted to talk to, with the exception of keeping her location, him and the fact that she was a hostage secret. For the first time in what felt like a long time a genuine smile crossed her lips as she took the phone. Opening her contacts she clicked on the first number in her favourites and after the second ring the other line answered. “Hi mom.”

“Hi sweetie, how’s the road trip going?” Just hearing her mothers voice brought tears to her eyes, in that moment she wanted nothing more than to be in her own house and to run into her moms embrace. “Its good, I’m really clearing my head.” As if on autopilot Caroline walked over to the couch and sat down, letting a tear fall down her cheek. “How is home? Is everyone doing okay?” Using the heel of her hand she wiped away the now steadily falling tears. “It is all good Care, your friends are all fine too.” Hearing her mothers small chuckle made her own little laugh slip past her lips. “You busted me. And you’re not woking too hard?” Caroline could sense her mom roll her eyes on the other end of the call. “You forget sweetie, I’m the mom and I’m the one who’s supposed to worry about you not the other way around. And no, I am just fine; but as you mentioned it I do have to get back to work sweetie.” Caroline really needed this, just a small conversation with her mother really lifted her spirits. “Yeah, I’ll let you get back to it. Mom? I don’t know when I’ll be able to call you again, cell service and stuff. I love you.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before wiping away the last of her tears. “I love you to sweetie.” And then before anymore could be said the phone was snatched out of her hand.

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

****It was really late by the time the Gala ended, and all night her encounter with Caroline had been nagging at the back of her mind; she had never seen the younger vampire act so strange. At the end of night she walked into her older brothers studio, ready to interrogate him on what he and Lucien spoke about. “Nik?” Leaning against the doorway she took off first one then both of her high heels, holding the pair in one hand by the back ankle part. “What?” From his posture Rebekah knew that he was brimming with fury, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he covered a canvas with paint, the movements harsh as is his anger. “Was Caroline acting bizarre? What is she even doing here, wasn’t she in college or something?” At the mention of the girls name Klaus’s painting halted as she turned to face her. “Little sister, what’s bizarre is Caroline being with Lucien. And Lucien threatened us at the Gala!” In a burst of anger he threw his paint brush across the room, scattering the glass of an empty vase. The fit not surprising her in the least as Rebekah still leaned against the entryway to the room. “He was dangling Caroline’s affections, I wanted to kill him then and there, even if it was temporary.” Rebekah rolled her eyes at Klaus, his rage was obviously clouding his intellect, for what he just said made things click into place for her. “Nik, don’t you think it odd how they could’ve even met? Caroline has a thing about murder so why would she date someone who kills innocent humans?” A smug smirk turned up one corner of her mouth before she continued. “You said it yourself, he dangled her in front of you. When I was talking to her it was as if she couldn’t answer any of my questions, like something was stopping her.”

As she spoke she saw her brother realize the same thing she did only seconds earlier. “Lucien is compelling her.” Kol spoke as he entered the room, walking right past her as he did. She turned her head to look at her other brother as he crossed his arms on his chest. “What’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to include pictures and added the outfit Caroline wore to the Gala at the bottom of chapter one.


	3. The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me a month to get out, I've been working on my other fan fic as well as getting obsessed with reading other peoples works. There are so many good fan fictions out there and I am grateful to those who decide to read what I write.

**Caroline Forbes**

Another week passed and Caroline had been trapped in Lucien’s penthouse, always stuck in the line of fire every time he was in any mood. If he was on a high from a move made against Klaus he would use her as entertainment, to use the term mildly. And if he was anything less than jovial she would become his toy, an object to torture and coerce into doing terrible acts, the sad part of it all was that out of all of her options Caroline would prefer the torture. Since becoming a vampire she had been tormented by a pack of wolves, Alaric when he was an undead vampire hunter, Silas with his mind games and even by her own father. It was when Lucien forced her to harm innocent people that truly crushed her, she only killed a handful of times and that was only to save her friends.

Her mind repeatedly wondered about how her mom was doing back home, if her friends were alright, what was going on back at Whitmore and more often than she would like to admit, she thought of Klaus. Wondering if he thought about her, if he knew about the horrible things Lucien did to her daily and if he was going to come to aid her in breaking free from the mind control.

Sitting on the floor next to the window she gazed down at the city below hugging her knees to her chest, fleeing into the safety of her mind for her memories were her only escape. Caroline remembered the day she first rode her bike without training wheels and how her mom said that she’d always be with her, she was so proud of herself when she finally peddled down the street without colliding into a object or crashing to the pavement. She thought back to all the slumber parties she, Elena and Bonnie had, the pillow fights, watching movies till the sun came up, styling each others hair, etc. the list of activities they did could go on and on. Caroline recalled the feeling of pure happiness she felt when she won Miss. Mystic Falls, joyful to know that she carried on her family’s legacy. Though now it would be the last time a Forbes would win the pageant. Knowing that she could never have children of her own brought a sadness to her heart, as a human that had always been a part her life plan and being turned took that away from her. She would never know what it felt to grow a life inside her or be a mother.

However she did have a lot of love in her life, from family to friends to even past relationships.

Now she knows that she once was in love with Matt, but there were obstacles that always got in the way. His love for Elena for one, the fact that she was the one to find his sisters body buried in the woods, his mother hated her, Tyler getting in the way and the thing that finally broke them up, her vampirism.

There was a piece of her that had fallen for Stefan, the first day she saw him she felt an attraction to him. She had practically gotten his ‘human’ life story along with his likes and dislikes during that same fist day, and half seriously half joked that they were planning a June wedding. Then while she was still human he rejected her, if they weren’t such good friends now and didn’t look out for one another she might even wonder what would’ve happened had they gotten together. But their friendship meant the world to her and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of that.

Tyler was one of the great loves of her life, but their relationship had flaws, major sometimes life threatening flaws. His mother vervained her and practically wrapped and delivered her off to be tortured and possibly killed, he made a move on her when she was still dating Matt, he cheated on her with another werwolf and lied multiple times right to her face, then his vengeance for his mothers murder consumed him and when given the choice he chose to pursue his childish revenge over her; so she ended their relationship. With him being hellbent on destroying Klaus they had no future.

There was a brief moment when Enzo pursed her, having been given the advice from Damon that he was her type. He was persistent and for a moment she found herself considering it however a bond of friendship grew instead. Enzo had become one of the people she felt most comfortable confiding in, he listened to whatever she had to say and he never judged her. The only downfall was that he was murder buddies with Damon, as he would put it.

And finally Klaus Mikaelson, the man whom she hated to admit, stole her heart. Time and time again she refused to let herself admit that she has feelings for him and she still won’t let herself fully accept it. Caroline is too stubborn to. Even though every time she sees him her heart flutters, skips a beat and she feels an almost magnetic pull to him. Klaus was always there when she needed him, he even showed up to her high school graduation and he saved her life more times than she can count; even if he was the reason she was in danger. There was a small part of her, no matter how small that part was that just wanted to give into her desires like she did once before.

All of a sudden she was brought out of her reverie by a hand entwining itself into her hair forming a tight fist and yanking her to her feet, squinting Caroline fought off the tears threatening to break free from the pain searing her scalp as she was dragged to the middle of the room. “Please, let go.” Her hand flew up to try to pull free her golden curls from his iron grip to no avail, if anything her attempt only made the tension tighter. “Fine.” In a sudden flash Caroline had been thrown across the room, crashing into the mirror on the far wall. Laying on her side she slowly propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes locking with his hazel hues. Watching as veins crawled across the skin under his eyes as the brown colour shifted to a glowing red, a truly frightening sight. As she stared at Lucien’s infuriated features she reached up to remove the pieces of glass that were recently imbedded into her skin. One by one as she pulled the mirror shards out her flesh seamlessly sewed itself back together, as if nothing happened. Lastly she yanked out the final broken piece from the nape of her neck, holding the reflective shard she looked into her own eyes; staring back at her she saw a face she barely recognized even though she would never physically change again.

Her blue hues held nothing but pain now. Shaking slightly Caroline let a single tear fall down her cheek, the drop falling to the bloodied mirror piece, her back arched and she dropped the shard to the floor as she felt his hand punch through her chest and form a fist around her now rapidly beating heart. “Why?” Was the only thing she could manage to squeak out as she felt him slightly squeeze her ticker. “Why? Because I can.” His hand exuded more pressure in between speaking. “I can kill you anytime I feel like it. Remember that Caroline.” And with that he removed his hand leaving her heart in place still inside her chest. Breathing out in relief she softly placed her own hand over the quick healing wound and in that moment she felt a flurry of discordant thoughts and emotions; she didn’t want to die yet at the same time she wanted this to be over, for her continuous suffering to end.

Her eyes narrowed as Lucien grabbed her by the chin and pulled Caroline to her feet. “Come.” Ignoring the parts of her that screamed at her to run she followed him out of the glass pile and toward the door. Dread immediately settled in as he pulled the door open, letting in whom she assumed to be a young human woman in her twenties. “Darling you need to feed.” Grabbing her by the shoulders his pupils dilated as he compelled her yet again. “Kill her.” Trying to fight the compulsion Caroline slowly walked toward the frightened woman her fangs barred, her eyes turned a deep red as veins thickly appeared under her eyes. “Now Caroline!” At his command her teeth sunk into the humans neck and she began to drink the strangers blood, the hot, fresh, thick liquid sliding down her throat. She wanted to stop do what Damon always seemed to do, snatch, eat, erase but the compulsion wouldn’t let her. Caroline was left with one option, do what she was told. With immense hatred for both Lucien and herself she snapped the humans neck, deciding to prevent the stranger from feeling anymore pain. Revulsion consumed her as she watched the dead woman drop to the floor, her vampiric features than faded away. Blood still wet on her lips, tears began to well in her eyes. “Why? Why did you make me kill her?” Kneeling next to the lifeless form she gently closed the woman’s eyes, finding it unbearable to gaze down and look into the unseeing eyes staring back up at her before returning to a standing position. “You’re my plaything, I can do whatever I want.” Caroline’s whole body tensed as Lucien stood right behind her, pressing his body against hers. She flinched as he pulled her hair back and off her neck, replacing it with his lips. Her eyebrows furrowed in repugnance as the man behind her put his hands on her waist and forcibly turned her to face him, capturing her lips with his, he then licked the blood off her red stained lips.

Suddenly Caroline felt like all hope was lost, unless her friends realized she had been kidnaped or if Klaus could find a way to beat Lucien, the man who magically made himself stronger or far more deadly than an original, she would eternally be his toy. For the rest of her immortal life Caroline would be tortured by him, there was only one way she could bare it. She’d have to flip her switch.

**Lucien Castle**

****After a few seconds of looking into her eyes he realized what she was thinking. Harshly he grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. “Don’t turn off your humanity darling.” Letting her go Lucien turned his back on her and walked into the bedroom texting one of his minions as he did so, instructing them to remove the corpse from his home.

Tossing the device onto the side table he strolled over to the window, sliding his hands into his suit jacket pockets, a smirk playing on his lips. He fractured her valiant do-gooder nature, the baby vampire was ready to turn her emotions off, and he would happily continue breaking her until she gave up on who she was and become his malevolent equal. For when he finally overthrows Klaus and becomes the king of New Orleans he would have the perfectly moulded woman by his side. Niklaus took Aurora from him so he would take the one person Klaus loved and transform her into the polar opposite of who she was and make her completely and utterly his. Forever. That is his ultimate revenge.

“Caroline darling, come here.” Within seconds he saw her hesitant figure standing in the doorway, with a sinister smirk he strode over to her and placed his hand on the nape of her neck pulling her to him. Roughly he kissed the blonde, his tongue invading her mouth as he ravaged her sinful lips. Parting he grabbed her by the arms and tossed her onto the bed, in a predatory fashion he climbed atop her, ready to have his way with her.

**Klaus Mikaelson**

****Day and night he and his family searched for a way to reverse the spell cast on his rival, only to wind up at a dead end at each and every turn. Klaus even had every vampire and wolf combing the city searching for either her or Lucien, he had immortals watching the building he knew Lucien owned, waiting for one or both of them to leave but nothing. One way or another he was going to get Caroline back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I included what happened before Lucien raped Caroline, I would've written further but to be a hundred percent honest I've never written smut/sex before. Would you like to see me write the full thing in the future whether its with Lucien, Klaus or someone else? Or keep my writing PG 13? 
> 
> What did you think? I'd love to know what y'all thought of this chapter, good or bad, both help me out in my writing. Your comments fuel my creative fire.


	4. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I posted two chapters in two days! Inspiration just hit me, I couldn't get my mind off of all the ideas I have for this fan fiction. Who knows, if this burst of muse lasts I might be posting another chapter very soon. 
> 
> I loved the comments you guys left and I took your advice. I included some smut in this chapter, it is my very first time writing it.

**Caroline Forbes**

****A horrible gut wrenching feeling settled in as her captor pressed his body against her as he moved on top of her, Lucien’s hand reached between them to rip the navy blue t-shirt she was wearing in two before moving to tear her black leggings off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra. Caroline cringed as she felt the small gusts of wind against her flesh as the man above her removed his own clothing at vamp speed before settling atop her once more.

With his knee he pushed her legs apart while he reached down to shred her plain white underwear, Caroline than squeezed her eyes shut hoping that he would get this over with as soon as possible. She had learnt during the first few days that when it came to him raping her it was better to shut up than to fight. The blonde felt the head of his erection press against her centre as he lined himself up to her entrance, and in a sudden painful motion he thrust his cock inside her forcing a cry to escape her lips. His hand pulled the cups of her bra down thereby pushing her breasts up, his hand moving to palm her boob. Caroline turned her head into the fabric of the mattress as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Lucien at a rough, fast and unrelenting pace thrust into her again and again, she felt sick every time he penetrated her. Crying she waited until she felt him orgasm into her, painting her walls with the thick sticky liquid. Finally he stilled inside her and then slowly slid out obviously satisfied.

And just like that he was off her, getting dressed once more before leaving her alone in the bedroom. Caroline pulled her knees to her chest, curling into herself as she felt his cum seep down her thighs. Minutes passed as she laid there with tears still steadily falling before getting enough strength to stand up and walk into the bathroom, she discarded her bra before standing in the shower; she turned the water onto the highest possible heat, hoping to scorch away what just happened. Caroline with her back against the tile of the shower wall slid down until she sat with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around her legs, letting the water wash over her as she continued to cry.

**Klaus Mikaelson**

****Four days passed until Lucien finally left the building, out to handle a business emergency that had been subtly orchestrated by Elijah. Not wasting a minute of this opportunity Klaus made his way to the penthouse apartment, as soon as he stepped out of the elevator he was unceremoniously greeted by four newly turned vampires who acted as guards. “Shall we get this over with?” Klaus smirked as she rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeve henley, rubbing his hands together when he was finished. The closed man charged him and in one swift motion he tore the vampires heart from his chest, dropping the organ to the floor as he slightly tilted his head to the side. The second to attempt to fight him was relieved of his head with a powerful twist of the neck, the sound of the decapitated head bouncing to the floor echoing in the small space. The last two were quickly disposed of via the removal of their hearts, once he was finished with the pathetic ‘guards’ he twisted the handle off of the door and forced it open.

When he stepped foot inside the apartment he looked around he saw Caroline cowering in the corner with her hands over her head. “Please Lucien.” Seeing her so terrified brought his blood to a boil, what on gods earth had Lucien done to turn the once brave and strong young woman to this? “Hello love.” At his words he watched as her eyes wide with disbelief looked up at him, her face stained with tears. “Klaus?” Extending his blood stained hand he helped a shaky Caroline to her feet, though as soon as she stood in front of him she pulled her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around herself. A sight that again forced him to wonder what happened to her bright, bubbly self. “It’s alright love, let’s go.”

He turned ready to leave, even walked a steps away when he stopped to see why she wasn’t following him. “Caroline love, we must leave.” Klaus once more approached the blonde only for her to stumble back away from him. “I can’t. Lucien compelled me to stay until he said I could leave. I’m stuck.” It pained him to see the tears fall from her eyes, what she must be feeling. “Don’t worry love.” Before coming here Klaus had been afraid that compulsion had been used so he brought a plan B. Slowly he brought out a vervain syringe from the back pocket of his jeans and in a series of lightning fast movements Klaus inserted the needle into her neck and pressed the plunger until it was empty. Once he removed the syringe from her carotid he witnessed as her hand flung up to the spot and then as unconsciousness overtook her. Klaus gently caught her before she could fall and carried her, Caroline’s head resting on his chest as his arms supported her back and legs in the front of his body.

It didn’t take long before Klaus made it back home, he carried the blonde in his arms all the way to an empty bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He softly moved the hair out of her face before grabbing the blanket at the bottom of the bed and covered her. Taking one last glance at Caroline he left the room to go find his younger brother, Freya is busy as it is and they need a witch to erase the compulsion placed on Caroline and thankfully Kol had a little witch tucked away.

**Davina Claire**

The young brunette did not appreciate being called upon by her least favourite Mikaelson the only reason she showed up was because Kol had asked her to, telling her that they needed her to help a friend. Davina walked into the courtyard with her spell book in hand, exasperated as it was Klaus who was the first to greet her. “About time little witch.” The young woman rolled her eyes at the hybrid, she hated it when he called her by that. “Kol said you needed my help. What do you want Klaus?” Adjusting her stance she held the grimoire against her chest with both arms as she stared at him. “You have removed mind compulsion from a vampire before?” Shaking her head she attempted to fix Klaus with a look but he remained just as before. “Twice, actually.” When she finished speaking she felt his hand enclose around her arm as he escorted her just outside of a room. “The woman in there is very important to me, Lucien had been compelling her for awhile now, you must remove everything he implanted in her head.”

Listening to how the hybrids voice changed when speaking about the person on the other side of the door made her expression slightly soften, she must mean a great deal to him. “Fine. It will take some time to remove all of the mind control. What’s her name?” Davina noticed as Klaus begin to speak the corner of his mouth slightly twitched up. “Caroline.”

**Caroline Forbes**

****Earlier when she heard the commotion outside the door to the penthouse Caroline had thought that Lucien had made a quick return and had received bad news which was why he slaughtered his own men, which made her think that she was next to feel the brunt of his anger. However to her surprise it was Klaus, the one person she thought of daily, came to her rescue. But she couldn’t leave, and that was when the world went dark.

Everything around her felt like it was spinning as she opened her eyes, slowly she sat up and placed her hand against her forehead as the twirling slowed to a stop. Looking around the room Caroline recognized nothing, was she really rescued or was it another one of Lucien’s mind games. Running the same hand that was on her temples through her blonde curls she was alerted to someone coming into the room she was in, who came in though remained a mystery to her. “I have to go back.” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the words that left her mouth, that wasn’t what she wanted to say. Her mind began to feel clouded, Lucien’s voice filling her thoughts as she remembered what he instructed her to do if she was ever removed from his penthouse. _If you ever find yourself taken from this apartment you must come back, if you cannot come back then you will stake yourself or remove your own heart._

Caroline climbed out of the bed to stand on her feet against the wall as a young brunette came into view, a large book in her grasp, a book which resembled Bonnie’s many grimoire’s. “I have to go back.” The same foreign words left her lips, at vamp speed she ran around the other woman however her unwanted escape attempt was thwarted by the door swiftly swinging closed. “I have to go back.” Just as she turned around to face the brunette two hands reached out and touched her temples, sending a searing pain throughout her body. Caroline fell to her knees, the brunette keeping her fingers glued to either side of the blondes head. “I’m so sorry, I’m here to help you but this will hurt.” And again the pain ripped through her body.

As time went on Caroline felt her mind become clearer, the blocks breaking down, letting her to think her own thoughts; well she would be thinking if it wasn’t for the constant pain. By now she was laying on back against the floor, sweat coating her skin as the brunette continued, well continued whatever is was she was doing.

**Lucien Castle**

****At first his return to the apartment was normal, until he reached his floor. The sight that befell him was his four murdered guards and a front door that was left wide open, in an irate state Lucien tore through his home. The one thing he had that could get at Klaus was gone, obviously his enemy had taken her because his compulsion prevented her from escaping by herself.

In a burst of wrath he flung the couch across the room, the loud boom it made as it crashed against the wall not fazing him in the least. How could Klaus win at every damn turn. In his angry state all Lucien knew was that he had to kill someone, at the moment it didn’t matter who but at some point in the future he was going to kill Klaus and every single Mikaelson, even the newest addition to the family.


	5. A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, personal matters came up that I had to deal with. 
> 
> When I posted the last chapter I received a comment that gave me quite a few pointers for my writing and I am taking close to all of them. When changing character point of views I am going to continue using the first and last names of the character, it is mostly for myself when writing.

**Caroline Forbes**

****Her chest heaved with each intake of breath, the air taken from her lungs as she struggled to breathe through the constant agony that accompanied the apparent spell to eradicate the words Lucien carved into her mind. It felt as if her head was exploding into thousands of unrecognizable bits, pieces of shrapnel imbedding themselves into her skull and dozens of knives simultaneously stabbing her.

At last the intense throbbing began to dwindle until the pain ceased to exist completely, and steadily her erratic breathing began to return to a partially normal pace. Lazily Caroline looked up at the brunettes worried features gazing at her as if she was going to spontaneously combust. “Is it over?” As Caroline spoke her voice came out sounding hoarse and raspy, as if she hadn’t spoken for days.

“Yes.” The still unknown woman above her said, a cheerful note clinging to her words. Her lips stretching into a smile, her blue eyes brightening as she still held Caroline’s head in her lap. “My name is Davina.”

Caroline felt weak from head to toe, exhaustion flowing throughout every single muscle in her body, speaking even tired her immensely. “Thank yo . . . y . . . “ A darkness overtook her, dragging her into the depths of pure charcoal blackness. Her body felt as if she was floating down a waterless river, no sensation, sound or sight touching her. Caroline was consumed by a vast sea of nothingness and for once she welcomed it with open arms; she hadn’t felt so rested since before she was taken from the safety of her home.

**Davina Claire**

For a minute or two she sat on the floor with Caroline resting on her crossed legs, she softly ran her fingers through the woman’s golden blonde curls. A soothing gesture to calm Caroline from the intense magic, Davina listened to the other woman’s breathing as it slowed to deep inhales and exhales indicating she had reached a deep slumber.

“Klaus?” The witch quietly whispered under her own breath knowing full well that for the past few hours the hybrid had been listening to everything from wherever he had chosen to wait. Which couldn’t have been far since he walked into the room within seconds of when she spoke his name.

“She needs rest, there was quite a lot of compulsion I had to remove.” Stopping her movements through the blonde’s hair Davina looked up in enough time to see Klaus lean down and sweep Caroline into his arms. His gentleness as he laid the vampire down on the bed and covered her with a blanket touched Davina’s heart, was it love that urged him to be so careful and protective of the slumbering woman. Could she believe was she was seeing?

Disbelief swarmed through Davina’s mind as she pulled herself to her feet and left the bedroom, clutching the spell book to her chest. The way Klaus looked at Caroline reminded her all too well of the way Kol looks at her. Her lips lifted into a full blown smile as she thought of the man she loves, picturing him in her mind’s eye.

Almost as if he sensed that she was thinking of him Kol appeared behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. Davina leaned into his touch, relishing in the love she felt radiate off of him. “Hi.” The one word fell from her lips as she felt his nose graze against her neck, his kiss left on her skin raising goosebumps on her flesh.

“Hello darling.” Lifting her head at the purr of Kol’s voice she saw the smirk clear on his lips, the hungry look in his warm brown hues bringing a giggle out of her. A giggle which only spurred him on, Kol proceeding to wiggle his eyebrows at her before his features turned serious. “How’d it go?” Kol said, his voice void of the cocky playfulness that was usually there.

Davina’s own smile turned solemn as she thought back to why she had been summoned to the Mikaelson home in the first place and what she spent the majority of her day doing. “Fine.” Turning around in Kol’s arms she gazed up so that she could look into his eyes as she spoke. “There was a lot that I had to remove, that poor girl. What must’ve happened to her.” Slowly the brunette shook her head back and forth, sorrow and sympathy for Caroline consuming her mind.

“Hey . . . love.” Kol put his hand on the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her skin as they stood in the hallway on the second floor of the Mikaelson home. A gesture that brought the return of her smile. “Don’t fret, it’ll turn out in the end.”

Standing on the tips of her toes Davina captured his lips with hers in a soft kiss, the pair of them moving in unison while they were joined. The two of them stayed there for a minute or so, the young witch having lost track of the time whenever she was with him, until they had to part so oxygen could fill their lungs. “I love you Kol Mikaelson.”

**Klaus Mikaelson**

****He looked at Caroline’s angelic features for ages, transfixed. As he stood there Klaus studied each and every one of her features; Caroline’s full lips, the curves of her face, how her eyelashes fluttered against her porcelain skin as she slept and how her beautiful blonde waves framed her face. He’d count the seconds until he could look into her captivating blue-green hues, Klaus would even settle for her to roll her eyes at him.

Caroline was the embodiment of pure compassion. He adored her strength and intelligence, even her stubbornness. She enamoured him, the strong pull he felt to the blonde only growing with each moment spent in her presence. Now more than ever Klaus was positive that he was going to be her last love, he would never stop waiting for the day Caroline finally discovered her true feelings.

At that moment Klaus wondered if he could he let her walk out of his life again, if he was strong enough to let her go; especially with the threat of Lucien still looming over their heads. Klaus’s wolf instinct told him to protect her from any and all danger, to keep her close to him no matter what.

**Caroline Forbes**

****_She wandered through an intense fog, it felt like hours had passed before the haze dissipated which left her standing alone. And then in an instant the abyss morphed into the prison she was just rescued from, the place where she lost herself. Or perhaps to be more precise, the place where she was destroyed._

_In the blink of an eye Caroline was shackled to a chair, blood and sweat clinging to her skin. Previously Lucien had forced her into telling him each every time she had been tortured, describing to him in detail what had been done to her and he was having a joy old time putting her through it all again and again, sometimes combining the methods to make it even worse._

_Pain seared every nerve in her body as the curtain was ripped off the rod exposing her body to the sunlight without her daylight ring to protect her, screaming at the top of her lungs as her flesh burned in the deadly sunlight, it was only when she caught fire when the chair she was chained to was dragged out of the beam of light. “Please.” The word came out as a squeak, her voice raw from each time she yelled out in agony._

_“Darling, we aren’t anywhere near done.” At the last word he drove the already bloodied stake he had been using deep into her stomach, causing her to yelp again. Her skin was just beginning to heal when with a swift kick into her chest she was sent back into the line of light, Lucien waiting until she was again ignited into flames before roughly yanking her into the shade. If he waited any longer the sun would most have definitely killed her._

_Lucien harshly grabbed her by the chin and tipped her head back, prying her mouth open as he put the opening of a bottle to her lips and dumped the liquid in. Vervain sliced down her throat, the corrosive herb burning from the inside out. Caroline tried to spit it out or pull her head away but his grip was too strong and the more she tried to yank herself away the faster the poison was poured into her mouth, giving her no choice but to drink it. Finally when the bottle was emptied and the vervain infused water was completely swallowed his hand moved from her chin, letting her instinctively throw everything she forcibly drank back up. The vervain burning her throat as it went down and then again as it traveled back up._

_The tears she had been holding back finally falling freely down her face, and with her throat so damaged by the vervain she found herself unable to plead with Lucien to stop._

_In a soundless scream another Joker grin was carved into her skin, sometimes she felt like a jack-o-lantern. Her vampire healing slow since all the blood she lost it took several minutes before her body repaired itself from all the damage done. As soon as her body returned back to normal his hand broke through her chest and in a death grip held her heart, squeezing it as if he was trying to make orange juice. “You are mine. My toy to play with as I please.” And at his words he yanked his hand out of her chest cavity, making Caroline think that for a second he actually removed her heart._

_The memory of that particular torture session almost felt worse as she relived it in her mind, every second of pain was etched into her memory._

**Klaus Mikaelson**

****The change in Caroline’s unconscious state caused worry lines to appear between his brows, she went from expressionless to her eyebrows furrowed and a her lips forming a frown.His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of her heart rate racing, the woman’s fear radiating throughout the room; what thought consumed her mind to cause her sudden frightful expression. “No.” The singular word left her lips, Caroline’s usual beautiful voice saturated with terror. Gently so as not to increase the woman’s panic Klaus started to attempt stir her awake, his hand slowly moving up and down her arm.

In that moment Klaus wanted nothing more than to enter her mind and see for himself what was plaguing Caroline, witness what Lucien did to her for himself however he halted from doing so. Klaus knew that the blonde valued her privacy and if he invaded her memories Caroline would most likely revert back into the hatred most had of him and flee from New Orleans, putting herself back into danger.

“Caroline love.” Moving the hand that was caressing her arm Klaus went to firmly yet lightly grab her shoulder, softly shaking her to wake Caroline from her nightmarish sleep. “Caroline.”

**Caroline Forbes**

****Her eyes shot wide open as thankfully she was woken up, at a speed unknown to humans she was sitting up in the bed and gathering herself. Noticing the hand grasping her shoulder Caroline quickly moved away from the touch, with a rush of wind she stood at the opposite side of the room. Slowly her light blue-green hues scanned the room, it was the same one as before, the room where her mind was freed.

Without Lucien’s commands floating through her thoughts she was finally able to get a good look at her surroundings, the walls looked aged as if they hadn’t been touched in decades at least, it was dark except for the lamp that was lit on the other side near the door; which contrasted to what she remembered before she fell asleep, how long had she been sleeping? The sun had been bright the last time she was standing in this exact spot. The furniture looked as if it could’ve been made from a dark mahogany wood, she could be wrong about the precise wood used but she rarely was when it came to interior design. There was the queen sized bed against the wall in the centre of the room, the headboard beautifully designed with intricate engravings, it had chestnut coloured sheets and a deep chocolate comforter, obviously disturbed from her sleeping in the bed though she imagined it would look pretty when the bed was made. A nightstand flanking each side of the bed and a chest at the foot which was almost as long as the bed itself. There was a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling, obvious to be the main source of light when the sun went down, yet it wasn’t lit. There was a dresser/vanity behind her and a tall dresser across the room. And besides the door leading to exit the room there were to other doors which she guessed would lead to a bathroom and a closet. All together the room was beautiful, with a aged charm to it, definitely screamed of the expensive taste she knew the Mikaelson’s had; she loved it and it was almost twice the size of her bedroom at home although if she had been the one to decorate it she would have included lighter touches.

In that moment her forehead creased in confusion, Caroline had just been rescued from daily torture by the one man who had frequently crossed her mind yet here she stood thinking about his interior design choices. As she took another look around the room her eyes finally took in his form, she purposely looked past him the first time so she didn’t get distracted. Klaus was as devilishly handsome as he always was, his sandy blonde hair that she longed to run her fingers through and those eyes that she’d have to stop herself from looking into or else she would get lost in the blue depths.

Wrapping her arms around herself Caroline looked down at the floor unsure of herself. “Thank you . . . for getting me out of there.” She didn’t notice Klaus move until now, until she felt his hand on her arm, immediately pulling away from his touch and walking away from him until her back bumped into the wall. “Please don’t.” Looking up she noticed something flash across his features before his usual expression returned.

**Klaus Mikaelson**

****When Caroline recoiled from his touch it did yet at the same time didn’t surprise him, after whatever she had been through Klaus knew that she’d need time to heal. “No need to thank me love.” The corners of his mouth turning up in a reassuring smirk.

“I guess that’s it then. Do you have a car that I can borrow? He . . . he took mine. And I need to get home.” Caroline said as her gaze returned to the floor.

A pang of hurt tangled with rage stabbed at him, all for a mixture of reasons; why did Lucien have her vehicle, why wouldn’t she ask him to get her car back for her, why did she want to leave right away, did Caroline not realize that staying with him and his family was her safest option?

Running a hand through his hair he had to think through his next words carefully, he had to phrase things carefully. If he said it the wrong way Klaus worried that she would think that she’d be there against her will. “You can’t go back to Mystic Falls yet Caroline, knowing Lu.”

“Don’t say his name, please.” The look on her face held pure dread at even the mention of Lucien, forcing his fury to boil.

With a nod to acknowledge her request Klaus continued on. “The moment you’re out of reach from my family or myself I doubt that he won’t hesitate to grab you again, he is adamant about what he thinks to be his property. And that little town isn’t safe for you, not until I can kill him.”

When he finished her head snapped up and he could see a glimmer of the defiance he knew to be inside her. “I can’t stay here. What about my mom? My friends? I don’t have any of my stuff, even what little I did have is still there. I don’t even have a phone.”

Taking a step toward Caroline he locked his eyes with hers, keeping her gaze as he spoke. “You’re safest here, I’ll make sure you get you anything you need. You’ll call your ‘friends’, tell them you think your mother is in danger and they’ll keep her safe for you.”

With his reassurances he could tell that her resolve to leave was thinning. “Fine, I’ll stay here. But only until he’s dead, then I go back to my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this chapter was a bit longer than the others I have posted. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for this fan fiction and as I keep writing they evolve or I get new ideas that I want to include. I don't know how long this will end up being but as long as I have ideas and readers this fic will continue.


	6. The Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fan fiction update of the year! I’m so happy that 2020 is over, let’s just hope 2021 will be better for us all. 
> 
> As to why I haven’t updated any fan fiction for awhile. I simply haven’t had the inspiration to write, but a comment the other day and the song Control by Halsey gave me that spark to write this chapter.

**Caroline Forbes**

The night had come and gone, yet Caroline was too afraid to even attempt to go back to sleep; fearful of another hellish memory that masqueraded as a nightmare. Even just closing her eyes brought her back. Thankfully by morning a new iPhone was left just outside her door, whoever left it probably thought she was asleep and didn’t want to wake her. Within minutes she had the device set up, logged into her iCloud account, deleting the phone left at ‘his’ penthouse and dialling her moms number. Caroline held the smartphone to her ear as she began pacing around the room, a small smile crossing her lips when she heard her mother’s voice telling her to leave a message. 

“Hi Mom, you might’ve not answered because you didn’t recognize the number, I . . . uh . . . “ For a split second she thought about telling her mom the truth but that was a burden she didn’t want to put on her mother. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose she took a deep breath to hold the tears threatening to break free at bay. “I lost my phone and had to buy a new one. I’m sorry that I haven’t called in awhile, I just wanted you to know that I’m safe and that I love you so much. Bye.” At the end of leaving her message her voice began to break, lowering the phone she ended the call. With another deep breath Caroline entered in Stefan’s number, moving to sit on the chest at the end of the bed.

“Hello?” 

Just hearing one of her best friends voices brought more tears to her eyes, it took a lot of her self control as well as her acting skills to keep her emotions hidden. The trauma she just went through making it even harder for her. “Stefan, it’s me . . . Caroline.”

“Caroline? Where have you been, your mom told us about the text and phone call but Care, it’s almost been a month.” 

Kicking her black and white converse shoes off her feet she tucked her legs under herself to sit cross legged. “I’ve been dragged into something, into some original family stuff.” 

On the other end of the phone she could hear Stefan’s movements and the worry in his tone when he spoke next. “What? Caroline, why didn’t you call sooner? Or come home?”

The tears that she refused to shed had become too much for her to hold back and so she let the free fall begin, Caroline making damn well sure that she kept the emotion out of her voice. “It’s complicated and I don’t want to explain. I’m okay now, but I need a favour from you.” She took a small breather to tuck the hair in her face to behind her ear. “I need to stay here for a while longer, I didn’t tell my mom about what’s going on here so please don’t tell her either or anyone else and . . . um . . . I need you to keep an eye on her, protect her. Something happened here and I’m worried someone might try to hurt her. And Stefan please don’t ask me to explain, I can’t.” During the end of her short speech her voice broke against her attempt to keep her facade up. 

“Of course Care. Do you need any of us to come to you?” His question alerted her and forced her heart rate to jump. 

“No!” Her hand flung to her forehead in a facepalm, regret for yelling out the singular word. “I mean, no it’s fine. I’m fine. I gotta go, I’ll try to call soon. Bye.” Caroline didn’t wait for Stefan to try to change her mind on anything she said, she lowered the phone from her ear and ended the call. 

Setting the new device on the chest next to her Caroline turned around and crawled onto the bed, laying on her side as she curled in on herself and let herself cry. For what felt like hours she cried, tears streaming down her face until her eyes were red and sore.

After her eyes ran dry and Caroline felt steady enough to stand and refresh her appearance, slowly she got to her feet. She walked into the bathroom only to stop in her tracks when she saw her own reflection. She looked like a shattered shell of the girl she used to be and as she stared into her own eyes Caroline wondered if she would ever get back to who she used to be or if she would always be tainted by what ‘he’ did to her. 

And then in the corner of her eye she saw ‘him’ standing behind her. Lucien. Whipping around she avidly searched the room but saw no one but her standing there, yet when she turned back to the mirror he was there again. Even though the rational part of her mind knew that she was alone Caroline could feel him, his breath on her neck and his eyes looking into her soul, prying into her very being. She stood there frozen in place as the mirage of him invaded her every sense, her breathing began to rapidly increase as she finally broke away from his imprisoning gaze. With shaky hands Caroline lifted the mirror that was over the sink off of the hook holding it in place and walked back into the bedroom, looking around she decided to place it under the bed, making sure the mirror side was against the floorboards. 

Once she was again on her feet Caroline caught sight of Lucien standing in the reflection of the dresser/vanity mirror, grabbing a small throw blanket from the end of the bed she practically sped toward the image of Lucien and draped the fabric over the furniture piece to cover it completely. But still she felt like she couldn’t escape him, combing her fingers in her hair she held her head as she sunk to the floor. “Go away.” She mumbled under her breath closing her eyes, air felt like it eluded her even as she tried to pull more into her lungs. Her throat tightened, she felt as if her heart was pounding against her ribcage trying to pump right out of her body. Caroline was losing control, she couldn’t even calm her own breathing or get the pain in her chest to subside. 

Clutching at her chest Caroline got to her feet shakily and without shoes began walking out of her room, she needed air. Her legs felt numb as she walked down the hall from the room she was staying in; she heard Lucien’s voice in her head. Even when she wasn’t in his possession she felt like he wouldn’t leave her, clasping her hands over her ears she started to run away from the images of him pursuing her. “Leave me alone!” Caroline yelled to what she hoped was just the visual illusions of Lucien fucking Castle, his voice still clear as day in her eardrums. 

_“ You’ll never escape me Darling.”_

Squinting her eyes closed Caroline continued to run, trying to shut him out. “You're not really here! You're not really here! Leave me alone!” She felt like she couldn’t get away from him. 

_“You're my plaything. I’ll never leave you.”_

“Go away!” It was then that she felt herself run straight into something sturdy against her and then hands coming up to grip the sides of her arms. Opening her eyes and dropping her hands from the side of her head she looked up to see what she had collided with, or more like who. 

Klaus stood there with a worried look on his face and his secure hold on her, an attempt to make her feel safe. “It’s alright love.”

Backing away from Klaus she began mumbling under her breath until the words reached a yell. “No, no, no, no, no . . . No!” Shakily she rested one hand over her mouth as she whipped her head around her surroundings, her feet still moving her backwards. 

_“When he sees how broken you truly are he’ll get rid of you, not even your friends will be there for you. All you’ll have left is me. Darling.”_

When she heard Lucien’s words inside her head, a part of her felt like what he said held the truth behind it. Everyone would leave her when they realize the girl she was just a month ago had been torn apart till she was no longer. But Lucien wasn’t really there, it was her thoughts telling her that. God, she felt like she was losing her mind. 

Caroline hadn’t realized that she had even still been walking until she felt the floor drift away from under her feet and she was tumbling down a staircase. Each step that she collided with sending pain throughout her body and as she lay on the pavement at the bottom she knew that several bones had been broken and blood was dripping from a gash in her head. 

With fuzzy vision she saw Klaus lift her up into his arms and move to place her on a couch in the courtyard rather than feel it, Caroline felt numb all over, all sensation leaving her body. After blinking a few times to gather any sense she heard Lucien again, could almost feel his lips moving against her ear as he whispered. _“It’s only a matter of time till your mine again.”_

And then nothing. Blackness dragging her into the depths of unconsciousness, only for more nightmarish memories to ravage her mind. 

  
  


**Lucien Castle**

“Well that was fun.” He said, smirking up at the witch who helped him invade the blondes mind for a few minutes, the moment he first ‘reached’ out to dear little Caroline in the mirror and her reaction to him brought a sinister laugh to his lips. Torturing her had become his new favourite past time in the last few weeks. 

He held out a small vial with a rare herb which was beneficial to some witchcraft to the woman who aided him in his tormenting of the blonde in question. “Your payment.” His smile stretched when the witch grabbed it from him.

“You realize that you won’t be able to get inside her mind again right? The Mikaelson’s have witches of their own, the Claire girl and Freya Mikaelson herself. They will conjure something up to guard that girl from any magical tampering.” 

With a roll of his eyes Lucien waved his hand dismissively at the witch ready for the woman to depart already, he wasn’t done with Caroline just yet. He’d find another way to mess with her, at least until he took care of the original family and he got his hands on her again.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little clarification, when Caroline is asleep and is reliving the nightmares of what Lucien did to her that is all in her head; in the future when she has more nightmares or is reliving her trauma that is all real and in her head. 
> 
> When she saw Lucien in the mirror is when he used witchcraft to get into her head. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! And if you have any questions about my fic I’d be happy to answer them. I love hearing from you, it really helps me to write and inspires me.


	7. After The Illusion

**Freya Mikaelson**

Sitting in one of the dining table chairs moved to the courtyard Freya sat behind the arm of the couch with her index and middle fingers of both hands pressed to each side of the blonde’s temples, who lay unconscious. In a nearly inaudible whisper the eldest Mikaelson began to chant the spell to enter Caroline’s mind and was thrust into the current memories tormenting the twenty four year old vampire.

**Caroline Forbes**

_ She was back in that cage designed to contain a werewolf during the full moon, extracting a bullet from her forehead while she cried out in pain. After checking the wound healed she wiped away some of the blood with the back of her hands before trying to reach the locking mechanism, stretching as far as she could and that’s when she slightly turned her head and noticed a man just sitting a few feet from the cage watching her. She remembered the guy was a part of that Jules chicks pack, both who had come to Mystic Falls in search of Tyler.  _

__ _ In fear she backed away as far as she could, as far as the bars of the cage would allow her.  _

__ _ “I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, a lot of toys. It’s gonna be a long night sweet pea.”  _

__ _ He was as calm as one could be as he spoke and then he lifted the gun in his hand and her right in the chest, Caroline screaming out as the bullet tore through her flesh.  _

__ _ As she lay crouched on the cage floor attempting to breath through the searing sensation of the piece of wood embedded in her chest Jules entered what the blonde assumed to be an RV from the small space.  _

__ _ “He needs proof.” Was all the female werewolf said before the guy holding the gun raised it once more and shot her again, this time the bullet tearing into her left arm. _

__ _ Caroline had no idea how much time had passed, trapped as intermittently she was shot with wooden bullets. The man who she did not know his name stood up from his seat and approached her, Caroline holding onto one of the bars trying to ground herself. _

__ _ “It’s happening. So, how many vampires are in this town anyway?”  _

__ _ Keeping her mouth shut Caroline just looked at her hands, until he lifted a small bright green squirt gun and began spraying her with vervain water. Screaming she released her grip on the metal and went to cover her now burning eyes.  _

__ _ “No?” Was all the nameless man said before he stood up and took a few steps away from her. _

__ _ Angered and in pain stretched out and started to kick at the cage. While at first yelling out that turned to a quite whiny plea, a plea sort of meant only for herself. “Why are you doing this to me!?! Why are you doing this to me? Why?”  _

__ _ “Because you’re a vampire. Why not.” And then with a spitball straw type of weapon started shooting wooden spikes into her, the first bunch going right into her neck. “Sorry what was that?” _

__ _ His last comment got a response of her kicking the cage and screaming out again. “GET ME OUT!” The sound of her cries clear to hear in her voice. “LET ME OUT!” _

__ _ “Excuse me? What was that?” The werewolf’s voice cutting into her tears and the sound of her continuous kicking against her confinement.  _

__ _ More time passed and she was alone in the redneck trashy trailer, listening to everything going on outside while she tried to again reach the lock until Tyler came in. “Tyler. There’s a latch on the door. There’s a latch and I can’t get to it. Tyler.” Looking at her friend she was afraid that he wasn’t going to help her, the football player just stood there looking out the door. “Tyler, please.” Caroline tried again to reach the boy she once helped when he had first triggered his curse and finally he began to move, unlocking the latch and opening the small door. Letting her out. _

__ _ However the moment she stepped out of the trailer and her boots landed on the forest floor Caroline was grabbed and shoved face first against the exterior of the mobile home, a gun pressed to the back of her head. The blood on her hands, her blood, smearing against the white paint of the RV, her eyes pleading out to Tyler when he too came out. But he did nothing, Tyler, the boy she risked her life to help just stood there and did nothing. _

__ _ But then every wolf began clutching their heads and yelling out. Slowly dropping her hands to her sides the blonde turned around, confusion written across her face. “What’s happening?”  _

__ _ Elijah’s warlock had saved her, Stefan and Damon. Saving them from a losing battle as the Salvatore brothers attempted to rescue her. They were saved because Elena made a deal with Elijah. _

* * *

__ _ Once again Caroline was trapped inside a cage, this one even smaller than the last. Lucien had gotten in her head forced out of her every time she had been kidnapped, hurt, attacked and tortured; all of which she wasn’t in short supply of, if anything she had been collateral damage way too many times. And Lucien was revelling in tormenting her, forcing her to relive her pain as well as inflicting new and modified ways to cause her agony. _

__ _ Trapped in only what she could assume was a dog cage Caroline could barely move unless she was curling into the fetal position, doing her best to avoid touching the metal encasing her; for every time a part of skin touched the steel she burned, Lucien coating the entire thing in vervain and putting her in there only dressed in a tank top and shorts. _

__ _ From what she could tell she had been stuck in the small space for three hours since Lucien took a small hiatus from inflicting harm on her, six hours total since she had been forcibly shoved into the tiny metal crate. He’d broken several of her bones in order to get her inside, the blonde doing everything she could to stop him. A false sense of safety settling in the longer she was left alone until that too was taken from her as a wood tipped, vervain soaked arrow dug into the middle of her back. Reflexively she arched her spine the moment the arrowhead made contact, the action forcing her to press against the bars, the sting of the poison burning into her flesh. Caroline screamed out in pain and flinched away from the enclosure, the tip of the arrow was barely an inch from her heart. One wrong move and she was dead.  _

__ _ “Careful darling.” Lucien’s voice came from behind, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth in a condescending manner. With a scowl Caroline reached her hand behind her stretching until she felt the shaft of the arrow and painstakingly ripped it at an angle out of her and tossed the bloodied object to the floor just outside her confinement. Tears threatened to break free as she turned her head to look at the man she hated with so much passion that if looks could kill he’d be a pile of ash by now.  _

__ _ “Go to hell.” She spat out between clenched teeth, he abducted her two days ago and since then had been almost constant torture, Lucien leaving for three hours everyday to feed, she assumed, before returning and the agony resumed. And Caroline’s fire was still alive, she was fighting back every chance she got but she was starting to lose her fight, lose her hope of escaping. It felt like she was an animal being conditioned by fear and she was trying to hold on to her strength even as she feared that she was trapped in a losing battle.  _

__ _ In a split second she was pulled by her blonde curls against the side of the cage, her face singeing against the vervained bars. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for hell. Darling.”  _

__ _ Her tears began to fall as her skin continued to scorch, she burned until he released his hold on her hair and she could yank herself away from the side of the crate. With shaky hands she slowly lifted her hand to graze against the repairing skin of her face, her touch light as a feather as her vampiric healing returned her complexion to normal. In the corner of her eye she caught Lucien’s movements and when she looked up another arrow was soaring toward her, this one going into her ribs, she could feel the arrowhead clattering against her bones. But she didn’t even have time to react before more arrows were fired from the crossbow in her kidnappers hands, each arrow finding a new home in her body.  _

__ _ That went on for hours, Lucien finding new toys to inflict horror with. By the time he was done she was drenched in her own blood, her vampire healing not even helping her anymore. Open wounds littered around her body, some of which she hadn’t even noticed.  _

__ _ Caroline was exhausted and felt as if her every nerve was prickling in pain.  _

* * *

__ _ Lucien had dragged her by her hair into the bathroom while she fought literally tooth and nail, she had no idea of what waited in store for her but by the glint in his eyes she knew that it was nothing good. Nothing even remotely good had happened to her since she was taken from her home. _

__ _ When she got a look inside the room fight or flee mode kicked in, she tried to dig her heels into the floor as she pulled away from him, accepting the pain in her scalp as she attempted to tear her hair out of his hold. But her strength was no match for his.  _

__ _ In a sudden flurry of movement she was thrown into the air before she came crashing down into the bathtub, water filled with vervain sloshing over the edge as she was submerged. Caroline’s hands gripped each side as she tried to pull herself out of the water, the vervain herb scorching her whole body. Her attempt to leave was thwarted the moment she could breath above the tainted liquid, a large hand was pushing her back under. Soon both of Lucien’s hands held her shoulders as he held her under the water and she fought. Fought for breath, fought him. She clawed at his arms as she continued to burn, her skin blistering.  _

__ _ Caroline held on as long as she could before the water entered her lungs now scorching her on the inside as well, she battled against Lucien’s steel grip until she took her last burning breath. Death temporarily taking her under. _

* * *

__ _ She was standing against the wall, compelled not to move, one by one Lucien played darts using her as the target, her heart being the bullseye. She wanted to move, wanted to run, wanted to kill him but she was stuck. He had her dead to rights and there was no escaping his compulsion, Caroline had lost hope of finding her own escape, Lucien had her on a tight leash. But she still held hope in her heart that her friends would notice what had happened to her and come save her. They rescued her before so why couldn’t they do it again?  _

* * *

_   
_ _ Caroline was in front of the mirror in the room Klaus was letting her stay in again, and there was Lucien again but he wasn’t really there. She had to be dreaming. This just happened. _

__ _ In the corner of her eye she saw ‘him’ standing behind her. Lucien. Whipping around she avidly searched the room but saw no one but her standing there, yet when she turned back to the mirror he was there again. Even though the rational part of her mind knew that she was alone Caroline could feel him, his breath on her neck and his eyes looking into her soul, prying into her very being. She stood there frozen in place as the mirage of him invaded her every sense, her breathing began to rapidly increase as she finally broke away from his imprisoning gaze. With shaky hands Caroline lifted the mirror that was over the sink off of the hook holding it in place and walked back into the bedroom, looking around she decided to place it under the bed, making sure the mirror side was against the floorboards.  _

_ Once she was again on her feet Caroline caught sight of Lucien standing in the reflection of the dresser/vanity mirror, grabbing a small throw blanket from the end of the bed she practically sped toward the image of Lucien and draped the fabric over the furniture piece to cover it completely. But still she felt like she couldn’t escape him, combing her fingers in her hair she held her head as she sunk to the floor. “Go away.” She mumbled under her breath closing her eyes, air felt like it eluded her even as she tried to pull more into her lungs. Her throat tightened, she felt as if her heart was pounding against her ribcage trying to pump right out of her body. Caroline was losing control, she couldn’t even calm her own breathing or get the pain in her chest to subside.  _

_ Clutching at her chest Caroline got to her feet shakily and without shoes began walking out of her room, she needed air. Her legs felt numb as she walked down the hall from the room she was staying in; she heard Lucien’s voice in her head. Even when she wasn’t in his possession she felt like he wouldn’t leave her, clasping her hands over her ears she started to run away from the images of him pursuing her. “Leave me alone!” Caroline yelled to what she hoped was just the visual illusions of Lucien fucking Castle, his voice still clear as day in her eardrums.  _

_ “You’ll never escape me Darling.” _

  
  


**Freya Mikaelson**

_ There it is, the last remnants of a spell. _

Removing her hands from their place of Caroline’s head and looking at her brother who since she had entered the blonde's mind had been joined by Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah. “Lucien got a witch to cast a spell so he could get in her head.” Looking at each of those standing close by she turned her stare solely on Klaus. “I can cast a counterspell, make it so no witch can get access to her mind.” 

With a nod from Klaus the oldest Mikaelson sibling turned back to the young vampire, chanting aloud as she placed the counter spell to protect Caroline’s mind from witch intervention. Once she was done Freya stood from her seat to be face to face with Klaus and placed her hand on the side of his arm. “She’ll be fine. Caroline just has to find a way to bury her demons, push past those memories and find herself again.” Freya reassuringly told her younger brother before departing, what she didn’t tell him was how deep Caroline’s torment went, all the things done to her and how Lucien practically destroyed the young girl.

And finding out just a small portion of what was done to the newest guest of the Mikaelson family fuelled Freya to delve back into her research to find a way to permanently end Lucien Castle. The witch knew firsthand how the man’s sadistic nature affected people, he after all was the one to kidnap her, force her to do the spell that made him into an even bigger monster and then he shot and buried her alive; leaving her for dead while her brothers searched for her. 

Entering the library Freya threw the curtains open to let the pure sunlight stream into the room, grabbing a fresh notepad and sharpened pencil she sat down on the couch ready to work. Almost all of Esther and Dahlia’s grimoires were spread out across the coffee table among a few from unknown witches Kol had collected over his years.

For what felt like ages she combed through the aged pages, noting down anything she thought might be of use. The answer to their Lucien problem was somewhere. It had to be. 

**Caroline Forbes**

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Klaus’s face, his eyebrows furrowed in what she recognized as worry. The look mimicked the one he had after he had bit her and she was dying from his venom. That look always seemed to send a stab of hurt right to her heart, even when she had tried to hate him she couldn’t. 

“I’m so sorry Klaus.” Slowly sitting up Caroline rested her back against the couch and ran her hands over her face and then through her disheveled curls. “I shouldn’t have let it get that out of hand, it just felt so real. For a moment I swear I thought I’d gone nuts.” At the last word she forced a small smile to her lips and a fake chuckle, trying to play off what happened as nothing. 

Her ice blue hues looked up and into Klaus’s breathtaking sapphire eyes. Part of her knew that he didn’t believe her facade, and she suddenly got the feeling that Klaus knew her better than she thought; he probably knew her better than even her friends did. Tearing her gaze from his, Caroline pulled her hair to one side of her neck, letting the air around her cool down her skin while she pushed down her embarrassment of what happened. 

“Love, you are not going insane.” For some strange reason the sound of Klaus’s voice was actually soothing her nerves. “‘He’ got a witch to get himself inside your mind. Freya found the remaining trace left behind and she blocked your mind from further intervention.” 

And in a split second the short period of calm vanished and was replaced with panic, standing up Caroline began to pace. “What? How? Why?” The blonde scoffed at her own question, it was ridiculous. She knew why. Frustrated words began to fly out of her mouth before she could even process what she was saying. “God, I knew it wouldn’t be as easy as leaving that place to get away from him. Now I can’t even trust my own mind? He has taken everything from me, everything! Sometimes I really wish that Katherine never smothered me with that pillow, that I never became a vampire, never found out about the supernatural world or even survived that car crash. Then none of this would be happening, everything around me ends up broken and obliterated. And I always end up as collateral damage, even you said that once.” 

Her pacing was halted when Klaus stood in front of her thereby blocking her path, his hands on each of her upper arms. Klaus’s grip was iron, preventing her from shrinking away and back into herself. Looking up she felt imprisoned by his intense gaze, as if his eyes were trying to break down her cracked walls and see into her heart and soul. “Caroline, you’re strong, beautiful, full of light, this world needs you in it. Never think that things would be better if you were dead or human, vampirism had made you the vibrant stubborn as hell woman that I’ve come to know.”

In that moment it felt as if magnets were pulling them closer, Caroline hadn’t even noticed that she had stepped closer to him. Their bodies mere inches from each other. She almost forgot everything while Klaus was talking and looking at her like she was the only light. 

“Klaus! I think I’ve figured it out!” An unknown voice broke them out of their silent trance and Caroline immediately stepped out from his hold and wrapped her arms around her torso, blocking herself from the world. 

  
  


**Klaus Mikaelson**

For the first time since before he left Mystic Falls he felt like Caroline was lowering her guard and letting him in, she had tried to shrug off his hold the second his touch met her skin but then she leaned into him. Her eyes holding unending pain yet the second before they were interrupted he could see a smidge of the light she possessed before this whole Lucien mess began. 

Freya excitedly approached him, carrying several grimoires. “I’ve got a concept of what spells to use, I’ll just need awhile to perfect it before we try it out on Lucien. But I think we’re close. After months of searching, we are close.”

“Try what?” Said Caroline’s lovely voice as she moved to stand near him. 

With sharp eyes Klaus watched as his sister spread the books she held out on the nearest table, opening them to specific pages before motioning to him. Within a few steps both he and Caroline were standing at the table on each side of Freya, listening intently while she explained her findings. “If Davina and I can figure out a way to combine the elements of these along with a containment spell, I think that we can reverse the heightened original spell and then we will be able to kill him.” 

Before he was able to respond to his sister Caroline had spoken out first. “How long do you think it will take to figure the spell out? Work out the kinks and such?” By this time Caroline had both hands placed flat against the table and was intently studying everything laid out before them, the determination he saw on her face reminded him of when they were figuring out the expression triangle. 

Placing his hand on Freya’s shoulder he gave her a congratulatory squeeze before dropping his hand and turning to both blondes. “Great work sister, you two talk through the details and either you or Kol summon Davina. I have another matter to attend to.” His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of his daughter and with a smile left Freya going further into her explanation. 

Maneuvering through the Mikaelson home Klaus found his little wolf in the nursery, cheeks wet from crying and gently sucking her thumb as the little girl gave Hayley the dirtiest look he had ever seen on her innocent face. “What’s going on here?” He said as he lifted a rather upset Hope into his arms, an amused smirk playing on his lips. 

“I have no idea, from the moment she woke up Hope’s been a bit difficult. She wouldn’t eat breakfast unless it was chocolate chips, which Kol gave her a bag to eat from. Could you please talk to your brother about giving Hope sweets for breakfast, I’ve brought it up hundreds of times, he won’t listen to me. And she won’t sit still for anything, not even her favourite book.”

Glancing down at his now content daughter Klaus’s smirk grew as he took in the sight of his toddler holding onto him with a fistful of his shirt while continuing to suck on her thumb. “Perhaps Hope just wanted her favourite parent.” Klaus teased as he flaunted the way Hope cuddled into him while she had been nothing but fussy with her mother.

“Haha Klaus. Very funny.” Hayley’s sarcasm only making the moment funnier and frankly a perfect memory for them to hold on to. Hope being so precious at this age and every moment with her was treasured. Especially when they had the teenage years in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you would like to see me continue writing for this fan fiction.


End file.
